Satan draft
Satan - The Absolute Sin Satan is considered one of the dps classes. But using STR as its main attribute makes him unique in this department. Due to his high HP and armor he can fill the role as an offtank as well. Satans key signature is that most of his spells cost a certain amount of his HP. So the more spells you cast the lower your HP will get. But first things first: how do get to play Satan? How to become Satan? Satan is one of the four hidden heroes in Masin RPG. You have to play Wisp untill you reach at least 200k base stats, preferably STR as it will be the main attribute of its tier ups. Your first evolution will be Wrath. With a minimum of 200k base stats your Wisp can enter the Altar of Sin, the area of the boss Paimon. Go close to the Altar of Wrath and you will tier up. Note: your base stats will be reduced to 25%. After this transformation you will not be able to enter Paimon Area again as Wrath is considered a T4. Once you have reached 250k stats again you can equip Molloch gear. Now you need to reach 1M base stats to enter the World Chamber and to fight the boss Baal. With his Essence of Destruction you can upgrade Dark Matter into your Class Weapon, Garvok. With that equipped step onto the Altar of Sins once again and you will transform into mighty Satan. You did it! Save and rest. Beware though, again you lose 25% of your base stats at this tier up. Spells Flame Implosion Q *Damage: STR x 150, AGI x 50, INT x 50 in 800 AoE *Stun: 1,5 seconds. *Cooldown: 18 seconds. *Consumes: 8% current health. *Combo: use it as a finisher when W+E are about to run out to deal 300% more damage. * Blood Sword W *Selfbuff: deals additional physical and magical damage per attack. *Duration: 12 seconds. *Cooldown: 15 seconds. *Consumes: 10% current health on activation, each attack consumes 1% of current health. *UP: adds 1 UP per attack. * Blood Fury E *Selfbuff: 100% attack speed, 35% attack bonus, 5% physcial Crit chance. *Duration: 7 seconds. *Cooldown: 15 seconds. *Consumes: 5% MAX health. *UP: adds 5 UP on activation. *Additional info: be carefull when on low health as it consumes 5% of your MAX health on activation. * * Blood Wrath R *Selfbuff: protects from fatal damage for 6 seconds. *Cooldown: 55 seconds. *Additional info: be cautious, you can still kill yourself with E. Does not save you from Liliths ultimate. * Blackfire Claw D *Passive: STR x 3 physical damage. Attack damage increases with each missing HP. *Active: not implemented yet (v. 6.8). * * * * Hell Slam T *Damage: STR x 666 in a small area. *Cooldown: 28 seconds. *Combo: Use it as a finisher when W+E are about to run out. Deals 100% more damage. *Addional info: target the ground where your enemy is standing, not the enemies unit itself. * * Authority of the Chosen One F *Selfbuff: all other spells cost no HP on activation. *Duration: 10 seconds. *Cooldown: 60 seconds. *Consumes: 15% of MAX health. *UP: adds 17 UP on activation. *Combo: Use this whenever possible as an opener followed by W+E, followed by T or Q right before it wears off. * Combos: